This disclosure relates to headphones.
Earphones (e.g., earbuds or headphones) can include orientation tracking systems that use a magnetometer to track motions of the head and the direction in which the wearer is looking. Magnetometers need to accurately detect the Earth's magnetic field. The earphone's electro-acoustic transducer typically includes a magnet. Since some earphones, such as in-ear headphones (sometimes also called earbuds) are desirably quite small, of necessity the magnetometer is close to the magnet of the transducer. The magnetic field of the transducer magnet typically has a magnetic field strength that is much greater than the Earth's magnetic field. Accordingly, the transducer's magnetic field can overwhelm the magnetometer and prevent it from working properly.